Rogue
by happyme147
Summary: A young 14 year old girl named Masaru Akane, Was forced to have to do a serve a small weak village since they knew her weakness, but Orochimaru learns about her and Masaru joins him. Kabuto fall's in love with Masaru as time "chapters" move on.Review!Read
1. Chapter 1 Chains

_Please Review so It can be Improved! Or feed back! Orochimaru come's into teh next chapter! yay! **The chapters get way more longer this one!**_

**Chapter 1 : Chains**

**The girl sat solemnly on the peer of the hill, with the moon up in the sky**. **Chained up against a rock securely and with seals attached to the 6 cuffs to prevent her getting away. Masaru Akane was stuck here for one reason, the leader of the village knew one critical thing, her weakness. She would always freeze up at the very sight of snakes.**

* * *

I wondered how much longer I would have to stay here, would someone come for me? But I knew no one. I stared at the village children who were staying a safe distance away from me. I've been here for about 7 years so that would make me about 14.

I sighed, being as powerful as I was, I had to kill the enemies of this weak village. My eye element justsu was quite handy since it allowed me to use all 5 of the elements with only a couple hand signs and a good focused look on my target, I could also transform into my target but I had no effect since these seals prevented anything to happen nor did they work on snakes for a reason I don't know.

"AHH! HOW MUCH _DAMN_ LONGER MUST I BE CHAINED UP HERE!" I yelled in anger, the 3 boys watched and me retreated a few steps back in shock and there eyes widened. Was I that scary?

I have barely any memory, this rock, the hill and the weak little village below me seemed to be my_ past_, _present_ and _future._ I wonder if I had more of a life before I came here, I can't even remember how I winded up here.

Something smelt like it was burning, I didn't have much room in my neck collar chain to move my head, I was able to move a little just barely so I could see that weak little village burning below my hill. I smiled at the very sight. I wonder why they were being attacked. They were no threat and could be captured and controlled if needed, there was nothing special about the village so what were they looking for? Was it not some_thing_, but some_one?_

The 3 boys were running back already to the village, I couldn't understand why they didn't get away from there.

"Haha, they deserved that for keeping me chained up here, but this might turn bad. What if they all die and then no one knows who or where I'm, I'd be stuck here until I starved." I said out loud. I sighed again and closed my eye's to listen.

The flames slowly went down and I could hear mothers screaming for the young and fathers trying to save their families from what ever the threat was.


	2. Chapter 2 Encounter

_Review and Improve!_

**Chapter Two: Encounter**

I watched for good few minute's as it slowly burned down, I could feel a shock through my body, someone was close by...hidden. Who were they? Did they want something from me. I was sitting here, totally vulnerable. Stuck against this hard and cold rock what could I possible do. Killing me or capturing me are the only real 2 options, they could have come to save me but it seems unlikely due to the fact they burned down that village and are hidden from me. I have only meet 2 groups of people; Enemies who are now dead and the village people which the village is burning in front of my eye's.

I sighed and closed my eye's thinking about if there was any way to save myself but what was the point...? I opened my eye's to see 2 men standing in front of me, one with white hair, glass's with his body positioned almost like he was relaxed. Did that mean I wasn't a threat to them, how insulting. The one on the right was a little taller, older look with greasy black hair below his shoulders. I looked at his face, and a shiver ran down my spine like it would have with snakes, but snakes were so much more worse then the feeling I just got now. His face reminded me of a snake when he licked he's lips, and then he spoke:

"Masaru Akane?" he asked in kinda of a greedy yet calm voice.  
I nodded slowly, how did he know my name... just who were this people.  
He smiled and said "I am Orochimaru, I've come to offer you something."  
I took the "offer" part meaning persuade or force the way he said it.  
"What could you offer me? The only thing I care about are these damn chains" I kinda said loudly.  
He laughed."Power, a purpose."

I froze with shock, wired how those words hit me like I almost wanted to do something..a purpose and of course more power can always do good...for me. I saw a movement in his arm and my chains felt loose, the seals were broken as well as the metal. I stood up letting them drop around me, stretched and then I looked at them again. I opened my mouth a but I didn't really know what to say, saying I'd do whatever he wanted me to do seemed to hard for me. I was just about to speak when I heard a twig snap far off. My head shot upwards focusing on the spot but it seems the man named Orochimaru and the other guy didn't sense anything yet. I reached to my waist for my sword but there was only a case. The damn village must have it.  
"Need this?" The man on the left asked holding up my sword.

"My sword, give it." I said plainly but a little childish. He tossed me my sword and I caught it

I sensed them getting closer now, seemed like 4, the two men sensed them now as well, they were in defensive positions. I looked up quickly to see 3 men and a women come from the direction of the sun. They landed in a circle around me and the two men, I smirked and cut them on the throats without hesitation as I ran to each one expect for the weakest looking one. I kicked him up high and hit him towards the ground with a crunching sound when he landed, I thought the weakest looking on might tell me something of where he's from or if he's involved with these two.

"Who are you?" I asked.  
He coughed up some blood and answered as I thought he would "Hidden..l-leaf vill-illage..."

The man then appeared to be dead, I guess I hit him to hard. Been awhile since I fighted, it felt good. But what the hell was that about? Why was the Hidden Leaf Village attacking us?  
Then Orochimaru licked his lip's in sort of a creepy way and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3 Free

**_Chapter Three-Free_**

I put my sword back into it's case and then look up into the Orochimaru's face.

"Join me and I shall give you power, if you have no purpose, what will you do?." He said in a calm way and confident way.  
"_**if you have no purpose, what will you do?**_" Load of bull crap that is...but what will I do now that I'am free, what would be the price so I can get even stronger. He looked like one of those people who'd use others for his desires, although that really doesn't bother me...  
"What do want from me? Say if I "join" up with you guys?" I asked, I was quite confused.  
"Your bloodline interests me and I doubt you mind hearing this but in sense of way, I'll be using you but of course you'll get something out of it. And besides what are you goinh do out here Masarui-chan?" he smiled wickedly.  
"Hmfp" I said not exactly knowing what I'd do, but this was a start and I can figure out something to do by using him. I nodded and stood up straight.

We began to walk in a north direction towards the Hidden Sound village. Apparently I'll be disguised as a sound ninja from this point on, but not working for the village to make things easier. I've been wondering what kind of power they have and what he'd use me for. The white haired boy turned out to be named Kabuto. Both of 'em rouge ninjas from the hidden leaf. Its been a couple hours we've been walking.

"When are we gonna ge-" but I was cut off.

"Here will do for a rest stop." Kabuto said. Him and Orochimaru stopped sat down on the grass.

I looked down and the grass looked green and soft but a little moist. A decent sized rock was against a tree was to my right and thought that'd be a good spot to sleep. I walked over to the rock sat down with my back against the tree. I suppose it be safe sleeping since they might have attacked me by now if they had the intentions to do so. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

I woke up a couple hours later and stretched out, been awhile since I didn't have to sleep with chains on. I smelt fish cooking and tried to get up off the rock but fell side ways, guess I moved around a little too much during sleep. I walked over to the fire where 2 fish's on sticks were facing my way a little.

"Eat, we gotta get going." Kabuto mumbled as he went though his bag searching for something.  
I felt irritated and a little embarrassed that I was sleeping while they were awake, wonder for how long.

"You know, you could have woken me up." I said a little angrily, but I was hungry, all I got were pieces of old bread, rarely meat, and fruit but not too often.I grabbed the 2 sticks and took a bit of the first fish, it tasted great, I've never had something so tasty. I quickly ate and they were ready to go. I had nothing but the old clothes, no backpack or anything else but my sword, I've seen money before but never really knew much about it, I suppose you buy things like clothes.

4 hour's later, we approaching a fat looking grey rock in a forest and Kabuto made some hand signs and a doorway opened revealing an underground corridor that seemed like a maze. Orochimaru went in first and then I followed with Kabuto behind me. "Kabuto." Orochimaru said simply.  
Kabuto nodded and gestured me to the left while Orochimaru went to the right. Kabuto took the lead and we walked down a hallway and turned left again and then he pointed to the wooden door.

"This is your room, shower in the back of it." he said.  
I nodded and went in and closed the door behind me. He walked away down another hallway. There was a bed with a dirty looking pillow which I did not plan to put my head on, the blanket's were light and there was a table with a chair, and beside that a door which I suppose lead to the bathroom.  
I sat down on the chair and looked in the drawer which I discovered had a Book and 3 pencils. I picked up the book which appeared to be blank and picked up the pencil. I've never really written before, only in the dirt. I felt tired and laid my head on the table and closed my eyes.

**_Hope you like the story 3 Please review and give me feedback and improvements.  
Everytime you review, we give a stuff animal to a kid and everytime you don't, we wave it in the kid's face and slowly han dit to 'em and then we quickly pull away laughing and walking away._**

**_PLEASE! Think of the children!  
-Sam 333_**


	4. Chapter 4 Snake

Chapter 4-snakes

It's all white here...where am I? There's a girl up ahead, mabye she'd tell me. I walked up to her.

"Hello, can you tell me where I'am?" I didn't know why I asked it so nicely. She kinda reminded me of myself when I was younger. She had long blonde hair but our eyes...our eyes were different. Mine are green when there not using Genjustu but her's were blue. She just stood there and then turned everthing around me turned black and I looked back to where she was and she was lying on the floor covered in blood facing me.  
"h-...h-help" the girl said faintly'  
I didn't know why but for the first time I wanted to help someone but there was nothing I could do.  
"Don't die!" I yelled. She looked like she was getting weaker and weaker.  
"Someone! help!" I screamed and looked up a kunai was heading towards her to fast me to catch...

I woke up screaming something was on my shoulder, not knowing I quickly drew my sword and turned around with my sword at his neck but it was only Kabuto. I was dreaming...

"Oh, it's only you..." I mumbled as I got up off the chair.  
"Who were you excepting?" He said, not really a question.  
"Orochimaru want's to see you." He said and then he walked away.

I relized I was sweating and looked a little almost scared. What an awful way to wake up. I took a shower and noticed just now that there were new clothes under the dirty pillow. I slipped them on, they fitted quite better then my others and more nicer too. The shirt was deep red and the pants were quite simple black like I saw with other ninjas and then there was a tube like thing wrapped around... I took that off, mabey another day.  
I walked out not knowing where to go but it couldn't be too hard to find, I turned right and then right again and headed to the left and decided to open the to open the door thats to my right. I turned the knob and opened it and then I heard it. I quickly covered my ear's and try not to have to hear the hissing sound but my eye's were searching for it and I spotted it. It was 12 feet long and about 12 cm thick, I tried turning my body back but my body refused to do it. Something touch my shoulder and I jumped.

"There you are, forgive me, I should have known you wouldn't know where to go." Kabuto spoke.  
I was still staring at the snake and was kinda glided away from the door and it was closed by Kabuto. My body unfroze and I thought how stupid I must have looked, only if I could help it. Kabuto walked onwards and I followed.

"I heard of you, Masaru, had a weakness that could be one of the few things to bring you down more easily but I would not have thought it to be Snakes."

He said but smiling like it was a good thing. I frowned. We entered big doorway and I saw Orochimaru sitting on a chair, a chill went down my spine again but I'd get used to it after a little.  
"Live for me and I will give you power for you to use like I said before." He said. It seemed like something was going to happen. He made some fast hand signs and I saw his neck expand towards my neck, I hesitated to draw my sword but it was to late. Searing pain spread through my body, I feel on my knee's looking up and seeing his head pull back to normal. I never felt any kind of excruciating pain like this before, but I refused to faint or fall on all fours. I stood up a little shakily and looked at my neck. There was 3 little symbols all the same in kinda a circle like beads.

"That is the curse mark, you'll learn how to control it, being in the state can get dangerous after a peroid of time as your body won't be able to handle it." Orochimaru explained.

"But the chance of you surviving is 1 in 10." He laughed.

My vision was getting worse but the pain was the same. They looked a little surprised that I wasn't down, it did hurt like hell but I hated showing weakness to enemy or ally and then I fell into blackness.

I woke up and I was sitting against the wall in the chamber we were in, I looked down at my body and there were black things spread all across in the shape of big rain drops but I wasn't certain that was what it was. The pain was gone now and the black marks moved toward the curse mark on my neck and then tehy were gone. I looked up and Orochimaru was sitting where he was before and Kabuto was taking my blood sample.

"You could have asked." I mumbled, needles didn't scare me but I get annoyed when people do these things. Why did they want my blood, that worried me a little. Did Kabuto tell Orochimaru my weakness? Probably has, great now there are 2 more people who know for sure but subract the one who died in the village makes it a little better. I stood up and walked a little towards Orochimaru, just looking at him.

"Orochimaru is it?" I asked a little unsure of his name.  
He nodded and said"I'll be teaching you skills and from there you'll learn why I wanted you.' He smiled evily again.  
"Orochimaru wh-  
"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto corrected.  
That psst me off.I glared at him and set his fire shoes to fire with a hand sign and glance from my eye's. He jumped up a little but not to worried, he patted his shoes until the fire was gone.  
"Orochimaru..." Not giving a damn about manners."How do you know who or where to find me..?" I wanted to know this, How could I be that popular.

"Rumors from the Hidden Leaf Village that a girl named Masaru Akane was in Sakura village. With the ability to use the 5 elements and shape shift but is stuck in such a village like that but I now I know why, you afraid of snakes." He explained.  
The afraid of snakes part bothered me.

I glared a little and spoke "Hmm, my mind isn't afriad of them and nor are they a threat to my body, I dont know why and I dont give a damn why. But I suppose that can work for you in a sense of way to...control me..." I said raising my voice. I started to feel pissed about how weak I felt here.

He smiled and me and Kabuto left, his shoes were a little burnt, I smirked. Once in my room I got the paper and pencil and tried to draw the girl I saw. My drawing wasn't too bad but who was she, it was just a dream but mabye she's me or could it be someone else. The only other memory of not growing up in Sakura Village is in a forest now that I think about it.


	5. Chapter 5 Memory and Weapons

**_Chapter 5: Memorys and Weapons._**

Once again, I woke up by a scream from own self again but not as bad as last time. I had the same dream, with the same girl except this time there was more blood and weapons. At least I woke up by myself, but it wouldn't be a lose to me if I cut Kabuto by mistake.I got up picked up my sword and walked to the same place as last time, I was sure it could find this time. I opened the door a little in time to hear something.

"-why did they kill her sister?" I heard Kabuto ask. Who's sister were they talking about.

"Masaru's sister was even more powerful and dangerous then her but she was young and not too harmful at the time but the hidden leaf knew what was coming so they killed her and covered it up with a story. They named the older sister Masaru meaning "Victory" and Akane for "Deep Red"." I heard Orochimaru laugh as if this helped him in a way.

"The younger sister Miki Ina died..huh." Kabuto said in non caring voice.

So I had a dead younger sister killed by the Hidden Leaf, so this was the girl in my dreams. I was feeling deep hate for the Village hidden in the leave's, I felt like I wanted to destroy them. I've never wanted anything before, did I..Do I love Miki since she was my sister...?  
I walked in and they noticed me but problay didn't care on what I heard or if I did.

"Why arn't I dead?" I asked, since wouldn't I've been with her to have dreams about this.

"You were hidden, your village was the Konoha. Since you also went missing the Anbu said you both got killed by a Ninja fomr the Mist." Kabuto answered.

I wondered if they could feel the hate come off me. Since it was my village, then I am a missing ninja....A rouge. For some reason, Orochimaru did his evil smile again. So _I did_want more power to destroy the Konoha or whoever was involved in it, so I _guess_ I'll call this my _purpose_.

"I will be teaching you techniques soon." Orochimaru said.

"Hmfp."is all I said.

Orochimaru told me summoning was something I could not learn from him, since he summon's snakes. That could explain the shivers I got from him. So I'd learn that myself.

"We plan on first getting you a new sword." Kabuto spoke.

I looked down and took my sword out, It was quite old and cheap. I wouldn't mine a new one. I nodded. We headed out of the place and into the sun, finally some Vitamins. We were heading to a village nearby that made very strong weapons. It took us 2 hours to get there but we moved quickly this time, we walked right into the village. It didn't look poor, lot's of ninja's with kick ass weapons were around here and it looked _like_ _one_of those strict villages that train you non-stop. We stood outside a dark and shapy looking shop with many variates of weapons hanging down from walls, spears, swords, axe's, hammers...hammers would be bloody. The shop owner appeared to be one of those people who like to steal, he was almost bold with a hunched back a little and short. He was dealing with ninja.

"That is way to much!!" the man yelled.

"Well, these weapons are very hard to make, and the materials are rare. The kunai has very sharp tips and extra things added to make it better then any kunai." The store owner said trying to sell it badly.

"Fine, take it you dirt bag." The tall man took a bag off the table and throw on a big pile of yen and walked past us, Clearly to angry to care.

"You plan on paying...?" I asked, I was confused, I never dealt with these things before.

To my surprised Kabuto shook his head and I took the hint. I walked into the store and looked at the wall of swords right next to the hammers.

"I see you eyeing that one miss, aww yes, very hard material, it's almost impossible to break." the man said.  
I spotted two swords that were deep red, it's a wired color but I always would wanted to try double swords. The handle was black with a white snake on the top, I reached up and pulled them off the wall and moved one sword across my finger, a thin line of blood appeared, very sharp indeed.  
"How much Yen do have?" the man asked very greedily.

I collected the swords case's and turned towards the door and started to walk, he ran at me.  
"HEY you-  
I kicked him hard towards the back of the room and walked towards Kabuto and Orochimaru, of course more ninja's would come soon. I saw many looking here now, we disappeared towards the forest and headed back.

"Those sword's were made from very hard snake fang's." Orochimaru said, I'd take it he is a snake guy, even worse for me.

"Huh, Ironic, isn't it? But they are pretty damn nice." I replied looking at the 2 swords in there case's. I bet there really pricey. I've never had a good sword.

I stopped on a tree branch, I could sense at least 6 people coming our way, enemy? I guess my range is longer then Orochimarus and Kabuto's for sensing people. The were looking at me probably guessing what I was thinking.

"Thier 6 people headed this way, not from the village we were at. I'd say...Anbu." I spoke.

I sensed them slowin down a little getting into their spot's, they seemed strong so I figured if they are, there after us, they'd be Anbu. Now they were above us, waiting. I drew my swords but before I could they were all around us 4 on Orochimaru and Kabuto and 2 on me, a kunai was at my neck.

"Drop them." The female Anbu said. She look like she was from Konoha.

"Make me." I said in a taunting way.

The other anbu was in front of me, I'd thought I'd have some fun before I kill them. I shape shifted into the one in front of me and then I hit the girl in the face with my elbow and then dropped to the lower branches. They followed but I quickly got mixed up with the Anbu man who I now look like. The female looked confused and nodded towards the real one, damn, I guess there to smart for me. She came at me and I did the same while changing into my self again I stabbed my first sword through her heart and the second one hit the man behind me in the stomach. I got my swords and headed upwards to find the 3 Anbu dead by Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Too bad, I was little curious to see you fight." I said truthfully, I've wondered how strong he was, he'd have to be stronger then me to tell me something like giving me power but he does know my weakness.  
We arrived back at the place and before I headed my way he spoke.

"You want konoha destroyed now?" Orochimaru said, not so much a question but I answered any way.

"Damn right." I find my self saying damn alot. But it was true, I wanted _revenge._


	6. Chapter 6 Invincible

**_Sry the chapter is short, The next will be bigger and better! Enjoy....Review plz! Improments and feedback And what you want added!!_**

**Chapter 6: Invincible**

As long as I get some sort of revenge for what Konoha did, some kind of justice then I wouldn't care what happened. I still had the same dream over and over but it wasn't really a dream, It was real. It's been about 2 weeks here and I've learn alot and fast, I am learning how to use my swords with _my_ 2 elements and training my body as well, I got up off my bed and headed to the biggest but darkest room once again. I walked in here but the fact that he was in here, meant no training today. We go outside to train most of the time, I walked up and stared into those cold dark eye's.

"I take it no training today." I said with a bored yawn.

"You'll accept this one way _or_ another...your aware of the experiments Orochimaru-sama does and his many justsu's. He can live forever, about every 3 year's he need's a new vessel." Kabuto explained, he did look a little tense. What was this all about?

It's true, Orochimaru does a lot of wired and creepy things, Immortal might be too much but staying alive forever seems quite hard but possible.

"Okay bu-" And then it hit me. I was to be a vessel in about 3 years. Would I get my revenge during that time peroid? Even if I did, would I want to still be alive, _probably_.

"I refuse." I said plainly, someone weaker then me, taking my body. Not a chance. At least, _is he_ stronger?

I switched to the lighting element with my eye technique and turned to face Orochimaru. I made some monkey,dog and sheep hand sign's and expected for something to happen to him. I waited, and waited but _nothing_. This never happened, only to snakes...is he _that_ snake like my blood line wont have any effect on him!? Damn, looks like this is gonna be physical. I charged at him with my sword which was wrapped around with both wind and fire since my eye's with there elements has no damn effect. I jumped up above him and shot down will all force, he dodged it and I hit the ground with a crunch, should I have been a little wiser. I found myself hit in the leg with a kunai. I fell to the floor, I didn't get hit much, well really not at all. It hurts.

"Damn..y-you." I said angrily. Then i heard it.

A hissing noise, he must have summoned a snake. I quickly backed away towards the wall until I hit it. Orochimaru was 4 feet from me and the snake making its way towards me. I pulled my knees to my chest and covered my ears but my eyes stayed wide open in horror. Frozen again...Why must my mind torture me like this.

"Ugh, fine......._one condition, Konoha is destroyed first_." I said weakly, I'd fine a solution later, there was no _DAMN_ way I'd give up my body. I had no choice but to aceept it.  
The snake vanished and Kabuto made his way towards me but I already pulled the kunai out and I problaly shoudn't have, It was bleeding more now. Kabuto healed it up quickly, I didn't like either of them.._but_ I'd prefer less pain.

"I have a goal of destroying Konoha, so not to worry." Orochimaru said, he grinned wickedly again.

I'd help him destroy Konoha but his plan is to kill them all, I just wanted the ones involved and who know about it but did nothing. I stood up and walked over to my swords on the floor, you'd think I'd kill the snake...but it was a pretty big one, 4 feet long and 8 cm thick. Orochimaru was stronger then me, my bloodline has no effect and he's past my physical level and so I learned the _hard_ way. I _need_ to be stronger. I put my swords back into the case's and walked towards Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, When are you gonna teach me a new technuiqe?" I said in a rude way but a little ashamed I was beaten, and not even killed.

"Manner's Masaru-san." Kabuto said strictly.

I almost felt like burning his _shoes and_ _hair_ but just left it, one day when he ticks me off again, mabey I will. I glared at him.

"Manner's were something I never gave a damn about." I said turing towards the exit.

Lot of things I've never learned about, why am I so strong? So well self-taught, will I get stronger than Orochimaru? Mabey he too will have my weakness, but i doubt that alot plus he won't get this body but i couldn't help feeling a little respect towards him for defeating me. I walked back to my room and sat in the desk, and opened the book again and drew a picture of Kabuto at my feet. I laughed at what a childish thing to do. My book was used up by 3 pages; the first, My sister. The second, Kabuto at my feet. The third, Konoha burning.  
Killing them all wasn't my goal at all, it was _his_. I feel alseep on the table once again and slept this time with no dreams.

"Masaru-san, wake up!!" I heard knocking at my door and mumbled. I heard the footsteps getting farther away until they were gone.

"Damn, and I was sleeping so good." I said to myself.


	7. Chapter 7 A New Found Respect

_Thx to my pal Justine for the brainstorming and helping it sound more like Orochimaru -and the cookies- . Leave some reviews and feed back, improvements and what you want in the story. Remember the story is for **YOU**! (points) So ya...go read it. Orochimaru FTW! hardest part of this i find, Thinking of how he would word things, since he doesn't get much talking in Naruto, how sad :0 _

_F.Y.I- Chan, is often attached to children's names when calling them by their given names. So when Orochimaru use's, plz understand that I can't use Kun since Masaru is girl._

_-**Masaru**- Indeed I am, thanks for clearing that up... *growls*_

_-**Sam-**^.^" ahh... no problem _

*walks away*

* * *

**_Chapter Seven- A New found Respect_**

"A scroll?" I asked.

It was now getting colder now that summer is over, I have 3 years until Orochimaru will need a new vessel, but sadly for him. I am not gonna be that vessel, I dont like him, I prefer to live then give up my body and besides...would my mind live on but trapped in a snake like body? That'd be awful! I've been training for a month now, I've learned new things and I feel I am becoming stronger physically. Hopefully.

"Yes, a forbidden scroll deep in the mountains to the North by the snow village." Kabuto said.

"Snow...what is it?" Where I was chained up I never actually saw or knew what snow is, I felt stupid to ask but I wanted to know.

"Water but frozen into a white substance." he replied. _Smart ass,_ but snow must be common.

We walked out into the sun, It wasn't cold but not to warm. This was techniquly my first mission but there's really no pay just the experience, We jumped tree to tree, sometimes they walked to there places and others they run like now, I wonder why that is. I Could feel the temperature change as we went More and more North, I'd take a little more than 3 days to get there to the mountains.

We finally stopped in a forest, I could see the mountains but they were far off in the distance, I never thought about it much but I did like the outdoors alot. I went and got some wood and piled it into a shape and with ease, I set it to fire, I smiled, my skills are quite handy out doors. I didn't plan on sleeping much, I had an uneasy feeling tonight.

"Why do you want this forrbidden scroll from the mountains, Orochimaru?" I asked.

He smiled again with that wicked smile, it was starting to grow on me...

"I _will_ collect all the Technique's and be more powerful." He answered, I wonder what kind if technique's this scroll has.

Orochimaru was awake as well but I suppose Kabutowas getting some sleep. I closed my eyes a little slowly drifting away and then I heard a twig snap and my head shot to the bush left of me, I throwed a kunai towards that direction by instinct and I heard it make contact with something. What fool would spy on _us_? Orochimaru looked towards the bush as well. I walked over and grabbed something small from in it, It was a gofer.

"Oh, just a gofer..." I said chucking it back. I swear I saw a small figure in the shape of a body.

I didn't sleep any more on that night just in case, morning came but I wasn't to sleepy. If someone over heard us and belonged to Konoha, how much trouble could that cause for us. On the second night I didn't plan on sleeping and also it was so damn cold out here, there wasnt any snow yet but I've never been this cold. I had a white coat with me and slipped that on but it didn't help much.

"Masaru-chan, Your energy will not rejuvenate unless you give yourself rest tonight."Orochimaru said, but not in a caring voice, just simple and plain. I guess I looked tired, But how dare he call me Chan as if I were a kid. It was true, i'd need sleep incase of an enemy. I closed my eyes and feel alseep fast.

_"Sister, Sister...!!" I saw Miki running hapily towards me. It was dark outside and I heard screams._

_"Miki! hurry and hide with me!!" I said from within a tree." It went dark again and I heard the sound of a Kunai._

_"NOO! " I screamed as I watched my own sister fall to the ground._

_"Si-ster...." Miki said and then died. I screamed and ran out aiming for the first thing I could hit, a flash of red appeared...._

I woke up with a shock and looked around fanatically but nothing out of the ordinary around me. I stood up and noticed Orochimaru and Kabuto were looking at me, once _again_, they choose not wake me.

"Why didn't you wake me!?" I said angrily.

"You looked to peace-ful, didn't wana disturb you." Kabuto said in a taunting way, I'd say he was a little older than me.  
"Oh and who is Rioku?" he added just taunting me more. I growled and frowned. _One more thing....and I am cutting him_.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?"I said angrily.

"You were taking about him in your sleep." he said.  
I yelled in anger and went at him with my swords but before I got to him.

"We've wasted enough time, Kabuto, you don't act like that often." Orochimaru said as he turned around from us. I stopped and glared at Kabuto and went to walk towards Orochimaru. _Kabuto, you don't act like that often _Flashed across my memory, so does this mean Kabuto hates me a lot or is it something else? We walked this time, there was no hurry to get there but I'd bet were gonna hit snow soon. _Damn, I'am gonna freeze out here._

I begin shivering a couple hours later and my teeth were chattering a bit. Kabutopulled a heavier coat out of his bag and tossed it to me. I put it not caring what it is. That was really the first ever bit of kindness I've ever gotten, would that be called kindness. I stared at him in disbeilef.

"You should have prepared more Masaru-san." Kabuto spoke gently. Was I suppose to say thank you, did I even know how.

"um...thanks." I said, it was warmer in his coat.

I went into deep thought about my sister, how long did I know her and how close was I to her. I wasn't focused on the road and my arms were crossed against my chest tightly. I heard a whooshing sound and turned my head and saw a kunai heading towards me, I couldn't stop it in time, I closed my eyes, here was my death!! I waited....nothing? I opened my eyes and saw the kunai caught by Orochimaru, and I thought I was dead for sure but..but..I could say..._my life was saved by him_. I felt grateful...and..maybe even _respect._Orochimaru gasped the kunai in his hand turning around to the trees around us alongside the dirt road.

"Masaru!" Orochimaru said calmly. I snapped out of my deep thoughts and shock and drew my swords and faced the 4 people. I could sense the high level of chakra, it doesn't match ours though but this could get fun.

"We've found them." The one on the far left said. I smiled wickedly but not as evil as Orochimaru.


	8. Chapter 8 Battle Royal

_Review! Review! Feedback! Feedback! Improvements! Improvements! Idea's! Ideas! I hope you are enjoying the story if you got this far!_

**Masaru:** _Who couldn't?_

**Sam:** _Well, some people like different things or my story skills suck._

**Masaru:** _Well then those people haven't meet my swords **( thx for the kick ass swords)**_

**Sam:** _No problem **-walk's away slowly-**_

* * *

**_Chapter 8- Battle Royal_**

It seemed to me they were mostly eyeing _me_, I could see one girl and 3 guys. I suppose the one with redish hair was the leader of there mission since he looked the oldest, I saw he had a weapon that looked like a whip but I'd bet it had to be way more then_ just _a whip. The girl had short black hair and didn't have a weapon, probably was like those other people who used kunai's mostly. The taller boy who spoke out first had an Axe on his back, his hair was blonde like mine. The last boy looked a little nervous, his brown hair was in some what a pony tail.

"Daichi, I didn't think about this happening, your on the blondie if in case _that _happens." The red head said to the tallest one which I asume was Daichi.

I grinded my teeth an anger, how _dare_ he call me _blondie!_ They scattered but I could see most of the movements but it was quite fast, they _all _came at me with there Kunai and weapons, I could tell the intention was to kill me and not capture. I dodged but I felt a scrap on my arm, it had a thin line of blood across it. I was getting psst now, I aimed for Daichi but the 3 followed me so I found it hard. Orochimaru aimed at the the red head leader, his tongue turned into a snake but surprisingly I didn't freeze, this was no time for that. Kabuto went for the girl and she was flat on the ground already.

"Kaori!" yelled the second boy who was on me, he ran at Kabuto with a full swing. Kabuto dodged it and retreated back a few feet.

I looked up at Daichi and then the other boy and remebered what I saw before in the bush, that'd explain the attack were getting. I needed more focus if I'am going us my eye element justsu.

"I'd say we were spyed on earlier.... by that boy." I said angrily but not looking at the other boy who was busy with Kabuto.

Daichi took a swing with his axe at me, it was pretty fast for a heavy weapon, I dodge backwards and aimed both my swords from different sides of his neck and then moved them inwards. He ducked and did a spin on the ground and tripped me, I feel on my back but rolled to the side as he tried again to hit me with the axe. I moved behind him and hit him in the back and back of his neck with my swords. I smirked but it quickly faded, it was a shadow clone. He came up behind me and managed to scratch my back a little.

"Ugh." I moaned, feeling some blood on my back.

I made a shadow clone and disappeared though the tree's, he aimed at my duplicate and I took this chance to use my eye technique. I made mm hand signs and 2 rocks appeared on the side's of him. I moved them in crushing him and the rocks sank into the flat ground one again. One down, 3 to go. The red head leader was frozen with shock while looking at the spot where Daichi and the rocks were, and then at me in the tree's. He came at me with full speed but before he got close, a sword stabbed him though the back. Orochimaru took the chance while he was distractracted, what a foolish thing to do. I saw the girl on the ground, I could hear some hard breathing so she was still alive. _For now. _The boy was in rage at the sight of his leader and also his friend was dead. He manged to kick Kabuto against a tree, I moved in front of Kabuto and stabbed both swords though him.

"ple-please.... sp-spa-spare....h-her." He cough up some blood and feel to the ground, I pulled my swords back and stared at the girl. She looked at me with pleading eyes. She stood up and used a tree for support and drew a Kunai out facing me, I could see some blood coming from her mouth a little. I moved in front of her and kicked her against the tree but not to hard, I spared her-her life, unless Orochimaru did other wise. She feel down but I could still hear hard breathing coming from her.

"Masaru-chan, your becoming to kind." Orochimaru said tauntly. "_Chan"_is pissing me off now.

"What's the point in killing her." It wasn't a question, more of a statement, there was no reason to do so. I think I'am coming possibly more...kinder... _non-sense!_ I thought.

I moaned, the little cut on my back stung, I wasn't used to injuries.

"You really need to be more careful Masaru-san." Kabuto said softly and casually.

Kabuto walked over to survey it, I took of my 2 coats and felt the cold air on my neck and back, he placed his hand hovering above it and used medical ninjustsu to heal it. I mumbled thanks and put my swords in there case and began walked towards the mountains. We needed about one more day till we got there. Wired, when I saw that snake today, I didn't freeze up, I wonder why. Now when I look at Orochimaru, it's not so much with hate, but more respect. What stupid thing to think, he maybe your _death_ one day...._but_ he can also _help me_ reach my goal.


	9. Chapter 9 Trust and Learning

**Chapter 9: Trust and Learning**

"Were finally here." I said while patting my back here my cut was, I still could feel a little sting here and there.

"So....how do we find it Orochimaru-sama?" I asked, I just realized what I called him..._sama_! But why did I do it, I felt a little ashamed now that I already did it. Kabuto eyed me for a couple seconds and then went back to focus.

"That's why your here Masaru-san." Kabuto said, so I didn't just come to tag along after all.

"Okay, okay." I said understanding, I looked down and saw the little village, the scroll was somewhere in there and I'd use my shape shifting to get it. I bent down and scooped up some snow to see how it felt.

"Ahh." I quickly dropped it since it was so cold.

"We'll be waiting here for you, I'll hold onto your sword's since you can't really have it without giving yourself away." Kabuto said, Wonder if it was colder down there. I slowly handed him my swords with hesitation and glared at him.

I began my way down and saw a Ninja by him self guarding the main entrance and I thought I'd start with him. I hoped in front of him.

"Hello." I said quite happily, and I hit him unconscious. I dragged him over to a bush and hide him there and then shape shifted myself into him. I had his smell, his voice, his attitude, I was the perfect copy of him. I saw another ninja coming my way and I went back to where the man was first.

"I'll take the shift now." The man said. The guys attitude within me kicked up so I could be sure to act like him.

"Ok, thanks Kenji." I said in a deep voice. I walked into the village, I must say it was beautiful. The house's were covered in snow and I saw little kid's making what looked like round balls of snow on top of each other to form some sort of fort, were they doing that for fun? I saw a big building and that that must be where the leader was, I wonder how high ranked up this man was. I walked into the building and lucky me, the leader was here alone, I'd ask him where the scroll was.

"What do you need Shin?" The older man asked me. I went behind him and had the kunai the man I transformed into had at his neck.

"Now tell me...where is the forbidden scroll? I don't plan on playing games since your the leader, you outa know. " I said in my normal girl voice.

"What did you do to Shin!?" The man yelled but not daring to move since og the Kunai.

"He's fine _for now. _Do I have to ask again?." I said irritably.

"Please, If I tell you..will you leave my village unharmed?" the old man asked.

"Sure..sure..." I said, I did plan on leaving it the way it was unless Orochimaru-sama had more in mind.

".... The scroll is locked away in a shrine in the mountain east of us." he said.

"I'am only gonna keep you alive for one reason... If your lying I'll come back." I spoke softy and slowly, I kicked him against the wall, hopefully no one will be here until I'am done. The mountain to the east was where Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto were. Hmm, I keep saying "_Sama" when I think about him.._ I jumped out the window and headed back to where they were.

"Well Masaru-chan?" Orochimaru asked.

"It's appartenly in a shrine in this mountain." I said.

I looked at myself and noticed I was still in that mans body. I turned back to myself and then looked around.

"How do you plan on finding it?" I asked.

"Unless it doesn't bother you much, You'd want to stand back." Orochimaru-sama said.

I stood where I was anyway and watch him do a summoning justsu. I realized what he was doing and jumped back quite a few feet, I heard Kabuto laugh a little. I gasped as I saw about a 100 snakes when into different directions, quite a few past where I was and froze like always did until they were gone far away. We waited in silence for something happened and then a snake came back to Orochimaru.

"Its North of here, and then you'll spot a shrine." The snake said in a hissing kinda of voice, I stared shocked. How could it talk, it looked back at me and Orochimaru released the justsu and the snake disappeared.

"Kabuto-san, give me back my swords." I told Kabuto, I don't know why I called him San but I wouldn't dare called him sempai, or would I?

We began walking North and I spotted a shrine with seals all over it. I walked up to and didn't notice they stopped already behind me.

"I wouldn't touch that Masaru-chan." Orochimaru said. I was almost 2 feet away but I stopped the moment he said that, I could see why. A barrier was placed around it and I saw a dead snake that looked burnt a foot away from me, dead snakes didn't bother me at all. Kabuto walked forward and got rid of the barrier and walked ahead and opened the little door, I could see a scroll in there. Kabuto picked it up and handed it too Orochimaru. Orochimaru did _his wicked evil smile _again and did that thing with his tongue that creeped me out a bit. He didn't open it here and I thought he probably would when we got back. We then started to move back, we hurried this time. I looked over my shoulder and saw ninjas moving around in the little village, they problay found the leader knocked out on the ground.

* * *

We finally made it back faster then we travelled there, I headed to my dirty and small room and sat on the bed. It was so much more warmer here then in the mountains. I laid down on the bed and closed my eye's.

_I must get away, I must get away. I heard it following me but how could it catch up. The hissing sounds were killing my ears and I wanted to look back but didn't dare. I looked up ahead and saw a dead end, I was trapped...the huge snake was getting closer and closer until it was in range of attack me. I fell on my butt and froze up. The snake raised it's head and snapped its body forward..._

I kicked something to the side of me by reflex, and stood up off my bed and looked down to see what it was.

"Oh, sorry Kabuto-sempai." I said. It wasn't a snake it was Kabuto. There I go again, Why was I acting like this. Was it good or bad for me to do act like this?

Kabuto stood up and fixed he's glass's back onto his nose and problaly noticed that I said sempai. " That's new." he said with a hint of a taunting in his voice.

"I'll learn not to stand in range next time I wake you." he said calmly but a little annoyed. I slept in this time, most of the times I was able to get up myself.

"Orochimaru-sama is waiting." Kabuto said soflty.

"Oh right." I got up and streatched as Kabuto left. Mabey Orochimaru-sama was gonna teach me a new Technique today. Is it a bad thing to call him _Orochimaru-sama_? I looked beside my bed and saw the white spiral rope laying on the ground that I choose not to wear at first, I felt like seeing how it looked, I tied it around my waist, It did look good with the deep red shirt and balck pants. then I opened the door and walked out.


	10. Chapter 10 2nd Stage Curse Mark

_Review! Improve! Feedback! Enjoy the story!_

**Masaru: **_Why do I have to be to be so young and not know alot except for important fighting things?_

**Sam: **_Becasue, You never had a chance to learn things and thats how I made you._

**Masaru:** _so un fair _**-_frowns and sits in a dark corner.-_**

**Sam: **_um.... -**walks away (again)**_

* * *

**Chapter 10- More Powerful Curse Mark**

I walked once again into the erie dark room and saw Orochimaru waiting and a wired container off to the far side of him, what was going to happen?

"Orochimaru-sama, What this all about?" I asked eyeing the container.

"Right now, you have the first "level" of the curse mark, there is a second stage which give's you even more power and chakra, Masaru-chan." Orochimaru explained.

"So how do I get the second _stage _of the curse mark?" I asked, _more power_...I repeated in my head.

Kabuto-san held up a bottle of pills. "This will put you in a phase that will make you temporarily dead." Kabuto explained.

"De-dead!?" I said shocked, that scared me a little. The things and experiments I've seen here and everything else they did, made this seem not so crazy. I nodded and Kabuto though me the pill's. I took 2 out and held it in my hand wondering if it would hurt like the first curse mark did, I saw Kabuto and Orochimaru getting ready for something. I shoved the 2 pills down my thought and I felt a burning sensation inside, things were getting darker and darker, I saw Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-sempai doing hand signs. Then every thing went black.

_"Hokage? Why did my mum and dad die?" I asked an old man with a red and white hat. He looked sad like something bad was about to happen to me._

_"What's wrong...?" I said softly. I looked and saw my sister coming towards me._

_"Nee-chan! Let's play in the fields by the forest!" Miki said._

_I smiled and ran with her away from the spot where the Hokage stood. Miki was pulling my hand towards the fields. I looked back and I saw some ninja infront of the Hokage and then they vanished. I turned back my head towards Miki and saw some bruises on her arm._

_"Miki, what happened to you arm...does it hurt?" I've never felt pain before. (**Miki is about 2 years younger, Masori is 7 in her dream**)_

_"Oh...boy's were throwing rocks at me and calling me names." Miki said sadly._

_"What were they calling you?" I said angrily, Miki stopped running here and looked at me._

_"Nee-chan, whats a "freak"?" she asked clearly not knowing what it is. Nor did I. I shock my head telling her I didn't know._

_"Miki, want to play Hide and seek!?" I asked forgetting about it._

_"Oh yes!! I'll count and you hide, let's play in the forest." I ran into the forest and found a great spot, she'll never find me here._ _I giggled and climbed into the tree which had a hallow spot and hidden by bushes. I heard my sister coming._

_"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Where are you!" Miki giggled. I could see her now and she was close in front of me and then I saw people behind her, these people looked un-friendly and dangerous. They had mask's almost like and animal or a beast_

_"Miki! Miki! Come hide with me quickly!" I said quietly and she ran towards my not aware of the danger near her. She was a couple feet away from me and then I saw a kunai hit her back. She hit the ground hard and looked up at me with a smile._

_"Si-siter..." And then her head fell down. I screamed inside, I knew better then to run out, But I wanted to hurt them so badly. The 4 men stood around her small dead body._

_"Where's the older one?" One of them asked._

_"Search." And they all scattered._

_I crawled out and went to my sister. No, this can't be happening, what did we do wrong. I thought sadly, and then anger swelled up inside of me, I forgot about everything, my only desire was revenge and justice and I ran out in the forest._

I woke up with a gasp and found my self in a dark little space. I felt, different. I felt chakra swelling up inside of me and kicked the part of this place that I thought was the top and it was. I was in the container I saw earlier, I stood up and got out of it. Before I looked around to see who else was here I looked at myself. I yelled in shock as I saw my skin was no longer soft and pale but it was brownish-redish and my hair had grown longer and more golden like. What surprised my the most were 2 small red wings on my back, they looked extremely hard like steel. I noticed my body started to turn back to normal, in about 2 minute's it was done. I looked up and saw I was in a small room with counters and medical things on top.

"I see it's done." I heard a familier voice behind me say.

I jumped in surprised and turn around and saw Kabuto-sempai.

"I must warn you, being in that state for long can will get dangerous." he said smartly.

I nodded. "What is this room sempai?" I asked. I found my attitude has been changing lately towards.

"I conduct my more..._simple_ experiments here." Kabuto said.

"Why do I feel exhausted?" It was true, I did feel that way a lot.

"It'll go away after some rest, going into stage 2 of the curse mark takes a lot of energy. If someone weak were to get the curse mark, they could have a strong chance of dying from it." He explained. He walked over to a big looking machine that look old and looked at some papers.

"How interesting, you have AB negative blood type." he said, he turned around and looked at me.

"I don't understand." I said, how was my blood type interesting? Did it really matter.

"AB negative is a very rare blood type, I have AB positive which is rare but not _as _rare." Kabuto said in almost a jealous way.

"Oh." I didn't see how it could matter much. I decided to leave, I walked out the door and looked for my room, I found the main dark hallway and followed the familiar stone patterns on the walls until I found it. I light a candle and thought about my dream, I slammed my fist's hard onto my table and heard a crunch.

"Oops." I said hoping I didn't break it.

* * *

The next morning I headed outside and found Orochimaru.

"Your gonna be sparing with me." he said softly but in that same evil voice that I've grown attached to.

"What is sparing?." I had no clue.

"It's practice fighting that a person would do with another, it isn't a fight with the intention to kill." he explained.

"A fight without the intention to _kill." _I murmured to myself. More training is always better.

"_But c_ome at me with the intention to kill me Masari-chan." He said while getting into a fighting stance.

I drew my swords and faced him.


	11. Chapter 11 Pointless Battle

_Thx to Justine who edited it with me to limit the amount of mistakes! Review and Improve!_

* * *

**_Chapter 11 : Pointless Battle_**

We were out in the field about a yard away from each other. I looked at Orochimaru-sama and prepared to strike with all my force. I ran forwards with intense speed and quickly moved to the back of him and shot my double swords though him but he dodged it in time to miss my blow quite well.

"You need to have more strategy, Masaru-chan." He said and threw 3 kunai at me. I dodged and went above and wrapped some off of my wind element into my special swords and headed down and dodged the blow he just did with his sword.

I started stabbing my swords towards him but he kept dodging it and stepping backwards. He was faster then I was, he landed a hit in my stomach and flew backwards into the tree's that were beside us. I quickly concealed myself inside the forest and I made a duplicate. I then hid under ground planning to strike from there. The duplicate attacked Orochimaru-sama from behind but Orochimaru elbowed her/me. I took this chance and burst from under ground with my foot aiming up.

"Got you!" I said but I missed his chin by 2 centimeters and frowned in frustration.

He grabbed my ankle and swung me a couple of feet away.

"That would have hit if it were someone besides me." Orochimaru said. I felt my lip turn up a little when I heard the praise.

"What's the point of this? It's obvious I won't beat you." I said. Sparing was just so pointless.

"Masaru-chan, It's all practice. You need to be stronger if you want your _revenge_." Orochimaru explained.

I sighed and got off of the grass and stood up and went forwards but instead of aiming right at him, I went to his side and expanded my foot out and I was surprised I felt I hit something but not quite hard. I turned to my left and right and looked for him, I quickly dodge his attack when we came from above but felt I got cut a little on my arm. Out of reflex my hand went to my arm, I pulled my hand back and noticed blood was on it. I started stabbing him again but that method was too direct. If only I could use my genjustsu or eye element on him but It would have no effect.

"That's enough for today." Orochimaru said.

"Ok." I murmured, looking down at my arm at the some what deep cut. I searched my pocket for something and pulled out a white cloth. I tied it tight around my arm to stop the little bit of bleeding.

"Orochimaru-sama, why do people fight?" I wondered.

"Some things can only be settled by weapons and blood." he softly said. I guess that made somewhat sense.

Instead of walking directly back to my room, I went to the room where Kabuto conducted some of his experiments there and see if I could possibly find something to help clean up my deep cut so it wouldn't get infected at all. I opened a door and I was back in the room, I looked in one of the drawers and found something that_ looked_ I could use it. I put it in my pocket and looked around more carefully this time. I saw it had diagrams of what looked like a human body but yet it didn't. There were weird bottle's filled with different things... I walked around to a spot that had a pile of sheets stacked up. I grabbed the one on top and read it.

Masaru Akane

Bloode type: AB Negative.  
Age: 14  
Female.....

The list carried down about my medical file's until it got to a word that said "compatible: Y". Did "Y" mean yes? I had no clue how or when they got all of this information on me but that didn't concern me much. I put the paper back onto the pile and was about to turn around.

"Masaru-chan, what _are_ _you_ doing in here?" Asked Kabuto who just came in.

"Oh, I just was looking for something." I said casually.

Kabuto spotted my arm that was in my side that wasn't facing him.

"Let me" he said flatly as I pulled my arm back when he walked up to me.

"Fine." I didn't really need it since it was just a cut that would heal in about a week, I guess I was angry about the sparing earlier.

I unwrapped the cloth myself and pulled my sleeve up an inch so the cut was more visible. It was little down from my shoulder. Kabuto surveyed it then begin healing it. The cut slowly dissappered, and I pulled my sleeve back down after.

"Thanks Sempai..." I murmmed quietly. I headed towards the door.

"Oh and that stuff in your pocket, Masaru-chan, isn't for cleaning wounds." Kabuto said but continue on to tell me what it was used for.

I took it out and put it on the shelf by me and walked back to my room, I started to like him but I guess I acted childish for not wanting my cut to be healed up. I took out my book and erased the Kabuto from the picture. Instead, I put the man in the red and white hat below my feet. It was him. He was probably one of the people who were involved or the one who approved of it since _he was_ the Hokage. I hit hard on the desk again but then I heard a loud crunch and it snapped into 2. I stood up and rearranged the 2 piece's into a neater mess of a broken table.

"Hmm, guess it wont matter." I shrugged and blew out the dim candle that was my light source and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and got off the bed and looked down at the mess I made last night.

"Oh ya..." I said remembering what happened.

I got into the shower and thought about how much longer I would be training until I felt cold. I got out and put on my clothes and opened the door just when Kabuto was about to knock on it. He peered inside at the broken table. He stared at me problaly wondering what happened to it.

"_Oh come on_, it can't be the first table that's been broken here or am I wrong?" I said calmly and walked onwards.

"You are correct about that." Kabuto said as he followed me.

"Orochimaru-sama isn't here." He added.

I stopped outside the door to the main chamber.

"Well where is he?" I said irritably, I wanted some more training.

"Who knows where he goes..." Kabuto replied.

Is this what I would call a free time? I never had something like a "day off". I wonder what i'll do.


	12. Chapter 12 Festival

_Remember!!! Review and it can be improved! Enjoy this chapter! **Question:** Should there be a Romance between Kabuto and Masaru? (review or mail me)_

**Chapter 12-Festival**

"I am going to the nearby town to pick some thing's up." He said.

"Can I come Kabuto-sempai?" I asked, I wanted to get out of here for a little bit.

"Only if you want to." he replied.

Kabuto went inside a room and came out with a some clothes in his hand and then gave it to me.

"I think there's a festival going on today, please change into that so you blend in more in case of someone recognizing you, I hear people from different villages will be there."

"Sempai, what's a "_Festival_?" I asked.

"It's a gathering of people where they celebrate things." He answered.

I nodded and walked back to my room and changed into the kimono, I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail and pinned it there. The kimono was red with black on it, a ribbon that was white was tied up high around my waist, I wonder _why_ they would have a girl's Kimono here.

I walked out to the entrance and saw Kabuto-sempai in a guy's kimono, I managed to stop myself from laughing after all it's just so we won't be recognized. He stared at me probably thinking of how I looked, I felt silly in my kimono. I held my sword's close to my side.

Kabuto sighed, " You can't bring those." I moaned and then leaned them against the wall and walked out with him.

_Kabuto's memory:_

_"Kabuto, I'll be going off somewhere, keep a watch on Masaru-chan." Orochimaru said._

_"But lord-" Kabuto started to speak._

_"There is a festival today, take Masaru there." Orochimaru said and then walked out._

* * *

I saw lights every where, people were in mask's and costumes, I saw people were playing little games at different spots.

"Woah!" I said in disbelief when men in a dragon costume were dancing around. Kabuto went off somewhere to pick up his things, I walked over to a spot where there were tubs of water with some apples in them.

"Hey there missy, do you want to try?" a large man said to me.

I nodded and figured out what I had to do, I needed to pick up the apples with my mouth.

"Ok, just pick up as many as you can with your eye's closed in 30 seconds." he said happily.

I braced myself, this was gonna be so easy. He started counting and I put my head in a little and picked up my first apple with my eye's closed and put it in the bucket off to the side and aimed for the next one. I managed to get 11 apples when time was up.

"Wow, you did great!" The man said to me.

He reached into a bag and pulled out some mask's.

"Which one do you want?" he asked.

I pointed to the one on the left, He handed it to me and I walked away and sat on a bench. The mask had red marking's on it and it looked like it was suppose to be a snake. I looked up and saw many people were wearing these on the heads or face's, I got the idea and put it on my face. It was harder to see and I didn't like that, I lifted it up over my eyes.

"There you are Masaru-chan." Kabuto appeared behind me. He noticed my snake mask and smirked. My stomach growled, I was quite hungry.

"Let's get some food." he offered.

I stood up and followed him to a stand with lots of meat, It all looked so good.

"Two stick's for me." Kabuto said to the man who was there.

"And for your girlfriend?" The man asked with a smile, I felt insulted. My body moved forward to attack the man but Kabuto put his hand out to stop me.

"Masaru, what do you want? Kabuto asked calmly. I was still furious about what the man just said. I looked up and saw some round balls and pointed at them.

"Okay!" The man said getting the order ready. He handed us our food, Kabuto paid him some yen and we walked away.

"Masaru-chan, you need to be more calm." Kabuto said.

"Yes but he-" I started.

"It was a miss-understanding." Kabuto said, it clearly didn't bother him about what the man said. He started to eat his food and I looked down at my 3 round balls which looked like dough.

I took a bite into one and tasted the meat inside, I couldn't help but smile, It tasted so good. I jumped up a little when I heard some music start, I looked around and saw a bunch of men and women dancing in a circle with costumes on. I saw more people join into the circle, it looked like they were having _fun_. They were moving there feet and jumping around with each others partner and then I saw people switch partners. Kabuto reached out his hand and took mine and pulled me forwards.

"Here's something you haven't done." Kabuto said with a smirk.

"Sempai I don-." I was already in the circle and Kabuto grabbed my other hand and he started dancing, for some reason I did to, I grazed at Kabuto, I wonder when he ever did this before. The music changed into a different rhythm and Kabuto let go of my hand's and moved to a different spot of the circle and a different man then grabbed my hand's. I looked up into his face and saw he had long white spiky hair, he was quite older then me.

"Well you look great tonight." The man said quite happily, I blushed for my first time at the comment.

"Lot's of pretty young lady's are out tonight, _Konoha_ doesn't have festivals like these one's." He said with a joyful laugh.

The music went on and on and I left the circle once the rhythm changed again, I saw Kabuto also leaving on the other side. My eye's picked up a flash to the right of me and I noticed couples standing together and another Man had a wired box that made a white flash. I walked up to it and and stared at the wired thing. I heard Kabuto coming from behind me.

"Masaru-chan, the-" Kabuto got cut off.

The man grabbed me and Kabuto and stuck us together in front of the wired box.

"What a cute couple!!" The man said as he pressed something and a white flash appeared, my eye's blinked blindly for a couple seconds.

"Ahh." I said not knowing it what exactly was happening, I quickly pulled away from Kabuto and walked a few feet away from the box.

Kabuto walked over to the man and they exchanged some word's, the man looked like he was apologizing but he also handed Kabuto something flat and white. Kabuto walked over to me.

"Relax Masaru-chan, It's a camera, It takes photos which are still pictures of us." Kabuto explained and handed me one of the two pieces of paper.

I looked down at the paper and saw me and Kabuto-Sempai standing together, I looked a little happy in the picture. If this was taken a couple seconds later, I would have a _different_ expression. It was the first reflection of my self today, _I did l_ook good in this kimono but I didn't know what to think of us making a cute couple.

I walked over to a stand and Kabuto followed, A person was trying to throw a dart towards a red and white target.

"Masaru-chan, read the sign." Kabuto said while he pointed to a sign that said " _No ninjas_".

I smiled and walked forward anyway, and took 3 of the dart's and looked at the target, I handed the man some yen for the game that I got earlier from Sempai.

"Get a bulls eye and that's yours!" Said the man pointing towards a big snake, I didn't want the prize, just beating the game be fine.

I missed the first one completely, on purpose, the second one hit but not very close to the bull's eye. The third one landed right on it, I smirked as the man stood astounded and thrust me the 5 foot long snake even when I refused to take it. I walked towards Kabuto with the snake in one arm.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" I asked him. He shrugged and smirked, we then started to make our way out. I spotted a little girl crying since she couldn't get a prize at a stand, I walked over to her and got down to her height.

"Here, you can have this." I said, handing her the snake.

Her face light up and she took and hugged the snake.

"Thank you, Oni-nee-chan!" she said joyfully and then hugged me. I quickly pulled away and walked towards Kabuto.

"Well that was nice." He said with a smirk.

"Well I prefer not to have a snake in the room I'am sleeping in, real or not." I said, I smiled for some reason when I looked back at the little girl who went up to her parents showing them the snake.

_Kindness sure was something._


	13. Chapter 13 Captured

_

* * *

_

Please Review!! Enjoy the chapter 3

**Chaper 13 : Captured **

**

* * *

**

_**Two year's later**_

"Kabuto Sempai! 3'clock on your left! " I said into my ear microphone. I heard a clash of kunai's coming from Kabuto's side.

We were in a forest and being chased by 10 anbu, much stronger then the ones I've faced before. I looked up ahead and saw 2 coming my way.

"Orochimaru-sama?" I asked looking though the trees on my right. I saw him nod at me, I jumped down from the trees and surprisingly _all_ 10 anbu followed _me. _

They all came at me fast, I managed to cut two of them but not enough to make them fall. I was cornered, would Orochimaru and Kabuto-sempai make it in time? I jumped up into a spin and kicked two of the Anbu who came at me, all I could hear was the clanging sounds of weapons. I felt a sound coming from behind, _too late_. I felt something make contact with my back and everything went black.

* * *

"aah...." I moaned when I awakened. My eyes blinked and were having a hard time to see since a bright light was on.

I just realized the room was crowded with people, I tried to stand up but then saw I was chained to a wooden chair securely. _More chains._

A man walked up to me, I saw scar's on his face and he wore a bandanna.

"What is your name?" The man asked in a sort of a dark voice. They probably knew it but was checking to see if I wasn't loopy.

"Masaru......Akane." I spoke slowly still staring some what into the light.

"How old are you?" he asked again.

"16 years." I answered, the least trouble would be the best.

"Tell us what you know of Orochimaru's hide out." he asked.

"Far South of the Hidden Sand village, but there's no point going there now."

"Why is that?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Well since_ I am here_, you can't be stupid enough to think they would go back there." I said angrily.

"Rioku, when will she be here? the man asked one oft he anbu's.

"10 minutes Sir." he answered.

That name, it sounded so familiar and then it hit me.

_"Why didn't you wake me!?" I said angrily._

_"You looked to peace-ful, didn't want to disturb you." Kabuto said in a taunting way, I'd say he was a little older than me.  
"Oh and who is Rioku?" he added just taunting me more. I growled and frowned. _

_"How the hell am I suppose to know?"I said angrily._

_"You were taking about him in your sleep." he said._

"YOU! IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED MY SISTER!" I screamed at the man in the corner, I wanted to hurt him, I wanted revenge. I felt like i was going to explode of anger.

"Calm down." The man on the left of me said.

I turned left and spat in his face.

"Why you!" he said angrily.

"Stop it Saku." the man with scars said.

They all left expect for two men at the door, how hard could it be to get away. I looked down on my chains and made single hand signs in each hand and used my eye element technique, Water appeared on the chains and I saw they started to rust, soon enough, I'd be out of here.

* * *

**Orochimarus hideout**

_Orochimaru slammed down his fists on the table._

_"Kabuto, you've gotten close to her, what's the chance of her changing her mind?" Orochimaru asked._

_"My lord, it's slim but if only if she wants to return, she will or we force her." Kabuto answered._

_"Give it 3 day's my lord and if she hasn't come back then she must have made other plans." Kabuto added, he actually looked a little worried, not about Orochimaru's plans but about Masaru._

_

* * *

_

The chains were ready to break, I just needed to do something with the 2 guards. I made a scream and one of them looked at me, I quickly used genjustsu the moment our eyes made contact. He started yelling in pain and running around. Right now, he's seeing fire everywhere and he thinks hes burning to death.

"Sake!!! What's wrong with you!?" The other man yelled.

I broke my chains and took this chance, I hit them both over the head and then shape shifted into Sake.

I came running out to the other guards over the place.

"She's escaped! Quickly we must find her." I yelled and the other men jumped into action but before I headed towards the exit, I went to grab my swords.

They were locked into a box which I quickly broke, I grabbed them and left the underground building. I blinked into the sunlight and looked over the village, I transformed into my old self and began to walk the streets. I felt quite hungry and spotted a ramen shop and besides, why would anbu search a ramen shop? I sat on the stool and ordered a bowl of ramen, the girl handed me my ramen and I paid her the yen for it. I reached forward and grabbed 2 chop sticks, I broke them apart and one went twirling behind me but I didn't hear a small sound.

"Here." I boy around my age with spiky orange hair handed me the other chop stick which he caught.

"Thanks." I muttered darkly, I would need to go back for the Anbu, Roiku would die.

"Extra pork old man!" The boy next to me ordered.

"Here you go Naruto." The man joy fully said.

"You look like something just ran over you..." the boy named Naruto said to me.

I must of probably looked sad and depressed as I ate my ramen thinking about all this.

"It's nothing, I am just confused, I've never been here before." I lied, I've been in Konoha before but I can't remember anything of it.

"I can show you around, I am getting some day's off." the boy offered, he gave me a big smile.

"Um..sure." I replied, I might as well do something to help me figure out how to get to Roiku.

He paid for his ramen and we began walking the streets.

"I am Naruto." he grinned.

"Masaru." I said quietly.

"Where are you from?" he asked me, I didn't know how to answer so I didn't.

The boy pointed towards a small mountain. "Those are the 5 hokages! I am going to be 6th Hokage!." He said happily.

I stared up and saw the man's face that was the hokage in the dream.

"Who is he?" I asked while I pointed to the face on the rocks.

That is the 3rd hokage, he's past away now, She is our new hokage." Naruto explained as he pointed to the one of the far right.

We walked around and he show'd me where everything was, It was getting dark now.

"Umm, where are the Inn's?" I asked, I'd need a place to sleep tonight and then look for Roiku tommorrow. The anbu would problaly would not look for me in the village.

He pointed towards the west. "Over there, but they'd be all full around this time of year." He said.

I could always camp out by the tree's, I sighed and began walking away from him. He caught up and stared at me.

"Your not planning to camp out, are you?" he asked, it was almost winter time, it was getting colder.

I nodded a little.

"You can stay at my place until you can find a room in a Inn." he said.

I stared him, why was he being so kind to me, we just meet. I thought the Hidden leaf were scum, but he didn't seem like that at all. I had no problem sleeping in the same place as a boy, I nodded and he lead me towards his place.


	14. Chapter 14 Friend's Sakura and Naruto

Please Review! Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 14: _Friend's,_** **Sakura and Naruto**

I woke up and stood up off the bed on the floor, I saw Naruto making Ramen for his breakfast.

"Your awake! Want some breakfast?" He asked.

I shook my head and then pulled on my jacket and zipped it up, someone then knocked on the door. Naruto open the door and I saw a girl my age with should length pink hair, she peered inside and then spotted me.

"NARUTO!" she yelled and hit him on the head.

"Sakura-chan! It's not what you think, she needed a place to sleep..."

Sakura walked over to me and shook my hand and said hello, I bent down to grab my shoes but instead I fell to the floor. I moaned in pain as my cut re-opened on my back, the damn anbu's didn't do a good job on it, probably to slow me down.

Sakura bent down and could see the blood staining though my jacket.

"Let me take a look." She said. I pulled off my jacket and was about to move my shirt up.

"Naruto!" She yelled at him while Naruto stood there in shock.

"Oh right, sorry." And then he walked out and closed the door.

I pulled up my shirt to reveal a deep cut, she began to heal it.

"You need to rest, or it'll re-open." She said when she was done, I pulled my shirt back down and sighed.

Naruto walked back in and got some pain killers from his bathroom and handed them to me. I swallowed them and thanked Sakura-chan, these people were all so nice but why, I was a stranger to them. I looked at my jacket which had blood on the back, I'd need some new clothes. I was forced to sleep another night here. I woke up in the morning and saw Naruto wasn't here, I stood up carefully,and I gathered my things. I walked out his door with my back turned on the railing and I accidentally slipped over it, I gave a scream as I fell, I wouldn't be able to land since of my injury. I didn't hit the ground like I thought I would, I landed in someones arms. I opened my eye's to see Naruto's face above mine, I felt my face go red and he put me on my feet.

"Sorry for being such a bother." I apologized, I saw Sakura was next to him, she handed me a bag.

"It's no problem, really." He said

"Here are some clothes, I noticed yours are now stained with blood." She said.

I opened my mouth to say thank you but I was speechless, they were so nice to me. This village wasn't weak like Orochimaru said, I found them kind and generous. How could I let him destroy it, these people saved my life. I didn't feel like I wanted revenge any more, I just wanted to stay here but I wouldn't be able to. The anbu would soon learn of my being here.

I changed into my clothes with the help of Sakura-chan.

"Let's all go out today." She said with a smile and Naruto smiled as he walked in.

"Why are you 2 being so kind to me!? I am a stranger you've never meet and yet you offer me a place to stay!" I said to them.

"Well were _friends _now, everyone is a stranger in the start." Sakura said as she helped me with my shoes. I picked up my swords and placed them at my waist.

We were _friends _now... All I had was Sempai and Orochimaru-sama but I wasn't really friends to them. I smiled and we all walked out onto the streets. He went out to eat some lunch and then they show'd me a petting place. I reached my hand out to the puppy, the dog licked my hand and I laughed for the first time in a long time. He headed to the open fields where I used to play, we sat on the grass as they told me about them selves's. I laughed and closed my eye's as this good feeling over took me, I opened my eye's and the feeling disappeared.

Anbu surrounded us, all three of us jumped up and I drew my swords. Naruto stared at them and then looked at me.

"What's going on!" he yelled at the anbu that were around us.

"She is one of Orochimaru's followers." One said. I was going to leave this village since I didn't want to hurt anyone, but how could I? I'd need to get away from here somehow.

Naruto stared at me shocked.

"That can't be..."he said. I looked into one of the anbu's face a recognized him.

"Roiku! Why did you kill her!" I screamed at him and I aimed for his head with my swords, 4 other anbu restrained me to the ground.

"She did nothing wrong! WE didn't do anything..yet..yet..you.." I thrashed around but I was securely held to the ground.

"Let her go!" Sakura said loudly.

" You 2 have no business here, leave." one of them said.

"Kill who....who did you kill!?" Naruto yelled.

"They killed her....my sister..." I said quietly as i felt my eye's water a little.

Naruto stood there staring at me, I could see pity in his eyes.

"What have I ever done!? You people don't get it! Do you! If you gave us a chance.....she wouldn't be dead..... and I wouldn't have been forced to work under the damn Orochimaru..."

"Release her!" I heard a women's voice behind me. I felt my arm's and leg's become free. It was the fifth Hokage.

I stood up and ran, I quickly disappeared though the trees but before I did, I looked back and saw Sakura and Naruto's hurt expressions.

* * *

It's been day's since that incident, I've been living in a small house that I found west of Konoha, I touched an old lady on purpose when I walked by her and have been using that as a disguise in case of someone finding this place hidden in the trees.

I was sitting at the table staring at the wall so confused, I didn't want to hurt Konoha, _even the Hokage_ let me go. I longed to go back but I was so unsure. I jumped up when I heard a knock at the door.

I slowly walked up and opened it, there stood Kabuto-sempai and Orochimaru.

"What can I do for you...?" I said in my old lady's voice.

"Masaru-chan ,you were never great at disguises." Kabuto-sempai said.

"Hmpf." I changed back and stared at them.

"Aren't you going to welcome us in?" Kabuto asked.

"Fine." I opened the door to let them in and turned on the kettle for some tea.

"What do you want?" I said rudely as I poured them tea.

"Masaru-chan, you've been rejected by them and yet you stay here unsure of what to do?" Orochimaru said softly.

"If I refuse to come back to you, do you plan on forcing me?" I said lightly as I drank my tea.

Orochimaru-sama did his evil like expression and I took that as a yes. What choice did I have, they found me and they could force me to come back. I hated him so much now, I sighed and looked out the window.

I gathered my few thing's and saw Kabuto's expression towards me, it felt almost like pity. I looked down at the picture of us at the festival as I packed that away and then we began our way back.


	15. Chapter 15 Naruto's Gift

_Please review! Enjoy the story! _

**Masaru:**How will it end!? Please dont make me be stuck with Orochimaru.

**Sam**: Just wait and see...calm Masaru..calm

-Masaru throws table- ARGH

-walks away slowly-

**Chapter 15: **Naruto's gift

I now laid in a different room, we were hidden west of the Hidden sound village. I still had less then a year before Orochimaruwould need a new vessel, what if I tried to escape and was faced with snakes again. Would I still be scared? I stood up and started to pace, how could I be so damn scared of snakes! The door opened and I saw Kabuto walk in it.

"What do you want Semapi?!" I said angrily.

"I need to take a blood sample." he said calmly.

"Fine." I replied in a rude tone.

I followed him to a room that was some what like the one before, He took my blood and put it under a machine and then came back to me and ran his hand down the back of my shirt. I pulled away when I felt my scar sting a little.

"What are you doing?" I asked while sitting down again.

"Checking to see if your spine was damaged in anyway." he said.

"Sempai....why are you so devoted to Orochimaru?" I asked

"Mabey i'll tell you later." he replied.

I pulled on my jacket and walked out the room, I want to leave.....I want to leave. I kept thinking that over and over, and decided I'd get away somehow. I waited for night fall to come and i gathered up my thing's and headed for the exist. I just had one more corner to turn and I'd see the exit. I looked down on the floor wondering what I might do after this, dare I go back to Konoha? If the hokage let me go, would she aceept me into her village?

"AHH." I jumped when I turned the corner and saw Kabuto and Orochimaru standing there.

I fell on my butt and quickly got up and drew my swords. Orochimaru laughed and I saw snakes come out his sleeve's, instead of freezing up...I just stared at the snakes and then I remembered. I wasn't afraid of _snake's_, I was a afraid of _letting go _of Miki. She loved playing with them, every day I'd see her bring a different one to me. It was _just_my mind playing tricks on me, I kicked Orochimaru back against he wall and just walked right past Kabuto.

"Thank you." I muttered quietly just so he could hear and then I disappeared in to the night, It was _because_of Kabuto that I am free of Orochimaru. Mu flashed back to last night.

_"Masaru-chan, If your true desire is to leave this place, then think to your self, Why are you afraid of snakes?" Kabuto said quietly in room._

_"Sempai, why are you telling me this?" I asked in a confused tone._

_He shook his head._

_"Who knows." and he walked out._

I took out the picture I had of him and I just realized that Kabutohad a part of him that cared about me, I hoped he wouldn't have any trouble's with Orochimaru.

* * *

I was resting just outside of Konoha and looked up at the moon and took a breath and went in and searched for _his _house. When I thought I finally found it, I put down a note in front the the door and placed a rock on top so it wouldn't blow away and then started to walk into the street.

**Naruto's view**:

My eye's opened when I heard a small sound outside, I got up, yawned and headed for the door. I felt to tired to care taht I was getting up for something as small as this.I opened it and saw a piece of paper.

"Hmm, whats this?" I said sheepishly. My eye's widened I un folded it

_Naruto,_

_Thank for all you have done for me. You have a gift no one else does, You can change people. _

_Masaru_

The note was now shaking in my hand, I ran inside and grabbed my coat and ran out into the cold night streets. I searched fanatically wondering if she was still around. I looked up the last street and saw someone in a red coat walking.

"Masaru......" I muttered quietly and started to run towards her.

She turned around and saw me and quickly ran but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Just leave me alone." She said quietly trying to pull away from me withall your strength.

"Masaru-chan! You don't need to go! You can stay here with me and Sakura-chan!" I said trying to convicne her, I looked into her eye's and saw them full of sadness.

"I can't, th-" she started.

"The day after you disappeared, I bought it up with the hokage, you can stay here, it's your home!" I said loudly.

She stopped pulling and looked up at me.

"why...why do you care so much?" she asked me softly.

"Were friends." I answered her.

She nodded and leaned into my chest.

"Naruto?" she asked, her voice a little muffled.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Thank you."

"But of course you can't stay somewhere by your self, Lady Tusande told be to keep a watch on you." I laughed.

She pulled away from me and gave me a weak smile.

"Naruto-kun, you really do have a gift."


	16. Chapter 16 Famlier Face's

_Please review and enjoy the story!!!!!_

**Chapter 16 Familiar face's**

"AHHH." I yelled when I fell off my bed.

Someone was at the door, I got up and got dressed and walked to the door. I turned the handle and opened the door to see Naruto-kun standing there.

"So this is the place the 5th hokage gave you." Naruto-kun said peering inside.  
"Sakura-chan is waiting for us, we plan on hanging out." Naruto said with a grin.

I nodded and closed my door and followed him, I saw Sakura-chan up ahead and she waved to me.

"Hello Sakura-chan." I said politely.

"You look nice today." she said, I was wearing a red jacket which it went up high on my neck.

"Thanks." I said.

"Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto said joyfully.

"Sure." I nodded and began walking with them to the shop.

We sat down and ordered our ramen and they both turned to me.

"Masaru-chan, I hear there's a _festival _going on tonight in a nearby village. Do you want to come?" Sakura asked.

_Festival, _I remembered when Kabuto-sempai took me there, it was a lot of fun. I nodded and then began eating my ramen.

"Oy!! Naruto, it's been a awhile." I heard a loud but familiarvoice. A older man with long white spiky hair walked in and took a sit next to me, he was the same guy at the festival I went to.

"Pervy sage!." Naruto-kun said happily.

"Jiraiya-sempai!" Sakura-chan said.

Jiraiya turned and looked at me and I saw his face was in deep thought.

"You- your the girl I saw at the festival 2 years ago!?" he asked.

"What! you know each other?" Naruto said loudly.

"2 years ago, Kabuto-sempai took me to a nearby festival and I danced with Jiraiya there." I explained.

"Eh! You danced with pervy sage!?" Naruto said astounded.

"Kabuto-sempai? You knew Kabuto Yakushi? Jiraiya asked confused.

"Yes, I met him though Orochimaru." I said and then realized this man didn't know anything about me.

He sat there shocked.

"Her name is Masaru." I heard Sakura say.

"Masaru?.....Akane?" the man asked.

I nodded, and he seemed to relax a bit.

"I heard about you from the 5th earlier today, I hope Naruto isn't bothering you." Jiraiya said and then laughed.

"Pervy Sage!!" Naruto moaned, I wonder why he called him "pervy sage."

"At least I dont peep." Naruto muttered and I saw Jiraya go a bit red.

"He's no bother, I'am." I said with a smile.

We talked a little and then we walked back to out homes to change into festival wear. I put on the Kimono Kabuto-sempai gave me a awhile ago. I must admit, I missed him a lot. Was Kabuto-semapi also my friend, even so I still hated Orochimaru.

I walked out of my house and saw them waiting outside for me. Sakura-chan was in a pretty pink kimono with her hair down.

"Wow Masaru-chan! You look great!" Naruto said and then I felt my my face go red a little.

When we got there I noticed this isn't the same village I went to, this village was a little smaller but the festival looked great. I did many of the games that ninjas were allowed to do, I beat Naruto in the one where the apple's are in the water.

"Were going to get some food, did you want any?" Sakura-chan asked.

"I am fine, thanks." I replied and walked off to a a bench.

Then I heard some music start and a circle of dancing people was forming, I remembered when Kabuto-sempai lead me into the circle when I didn't want to yet I had fun. I sighed and closed my eye's listening to the music.

"Would you like to dance?" I heard a voice ask me.

I opened my eyes and saw a man in a blue Kimono and and his face was in a mask so I couldn't tell who he was, he seemed all so familiar but I just couldn't tell.

I nodded and took his hand that he reached out towards me and he walked me to the circle and we began dancing.

"You look very beautiful tonight." He said, I felt my face go red and then he lifted up his mask and I gasped.

"Sempai!!!" I said happily.

"I came here to talk to you about Orochimaru." he said seriously, I nodded and when the music started to change we walked off to the trees there were behind the houses.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I doubt he was here to get me to come back.

"Orochimaru is planning to try and capture you in a couple months when the time for a new vessel comes." He explained.

"I wish he would just give up." I said sadly.

"Masaru-chan, take this seriously, you haven't faced him before in a real battle so please take caution." Kabuto-sempai said softly.

"Sempai, why do you care so much...." I said looking into his eye's.

Then I realized he thought me more of a friend, _he loved me_. I thought about how I felt about him, he was the first person to ever be my friend, I always thought of him different from when I thought of Naruto, mabye I have the same feelings towards him.

He held my face in one hand and looked into my eyes.

"Masaru, I do care about you so much that I worry when I don't know where you are or if your okay." he said gently.

My body seemed to move on it's own will as I leaned in to kiss him, our lip's meet and we stood there for a couple of long and peaceful seconds. I pulled away.

"Kabuto-kun, you still haven't told me why you devote yourself so much to Orochimaru." I asked.

"I was a war orphan who was adopted by chief of the Konoha Medical Unit and became very skilled at medical justsu. I was captured by a man named Sasori and had the mind manipulation justsu used on me, He sent me to spy on Orochimaru but Orochimaru-sama broke the jutsu." He explained.

"Masaru-chan!?" I heard Naruto yelling somewhere near.

"I must go." Kabuto said.

"but-"

"You'll see me again, I promise." He said as he touched his lip's to mine and then he left.

Naruto came around the corner of the house and saw me standing here with a blank expression on my face.

"Masaru-chan? what's wrong?" He asked in a concerned way. I shook my head.

"Nothing, I think I'll go get something to eat now." I said and walked away while I left him standing there.

I ordered some sticks and sat down to eat, I could feel a little water in my eye's. The night went by and I went back to Naruto and Sakura and soon we left to go back to Konoha.

"Naruto-kun, do you have any promise's?" I asked before I departed towards my home.

"Yep, I do." He said with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17 Heart Given

_Please review and enjoy the chapter! And by the way, Sasuke, kinda isn't really in the story for a reason? so Orochimaru never takes him. sorry the chapter is short!_

*_Mabey Kabuto will die for a good tradegy in my story*_

_**Masaru**: WHAT!? No!? -draw's sword" Type one word about it......_

_**Sam:** Just kidding *Mabey*_

**Chapter 17- Heart Given**

I sat staring out my window, I longed so much more Kabuto's company

_"We'll see each other again, I promise."_

How soon could I see him again? and even so, how can I be with him!? I can't go back to Orochimaru and I don't think Kabuto is welcomed here. The way he was last night was so different than how he normally was towards Orochimaru or anyone else.

**Orochimaru's hideout. _Kabutos view_**

"How did it go?" Orochimaru-sama asked me.

"Good, I think she has already fallen for me." _but I have fallen for her as well. _Orochimaru doesn't know about me telling her about his plans.

Orochimaru laughed at his plans of tricking a teenage girl and soon breaking her heart.

"Now go and begin the plan." he said.

"Yes my lord." _how could I betray her!? I loved her too much._

I gathered my things and headed out to Konoha, I had no idea how to get to her but I wouldn't go back to Orochimaru. My love for her is far greater then the loyalty to Orochimaru-sama and so I would betray _him. I_ could stay in the cabin near Konoha until I had a plan.

**_Orochimaru's view _**

"The time is drawing nearer, once Kabuto is close to Masaru he might tell her my plans. I am quite surprised he would betray me, but this could work quite well for me." Orochimaru said to himself as a snake played around in his fingers.

He gave a a evil laugh that escalated.

* * *

I decided to walk to the old cabin I was in once before so I could be away from here for a bit. I walked out into the night, it took me about 10 minutes to get there as I walked. I walked up to the cabin and opened the door and I almost screamed. There on the bed was Kabuto-kun, he seemed so peace-ful I pulled my hand back as I reached forward to touch him. I closed the door and sat on the chair and watched him there until I drifted away.

I opened my eyes to find Kabuto-kun staring at me.

"Whoa!" I said startled."

"Oh sorry." he said a back away a little.

"Thats fine, I am just startled."

"Why are you here?" he asked me.

"I should ask the same thing."

"I said I'd come back." he said softly.

"I just wanted to walk and decided to come here..."

He sighed and walked forwards toward me.

"Masaru-chan, Orochimaruhas sent me here to get you fall in love with me and then betray you." Kabuto said softly.

I felt hurt, did this mean he _didn't love_ me? He spotted my hurt face and pulled me into his arms.

"Masaru, I wouldn't do such a thing to you, Orochimaru is the one I betrayed." he said slowly.

I pulled out of his chest and stared at him.

"So you do want to be together......?"

"Of course." he answered.

"But..the village..."

"If I am not welcomed then I will stay here just as long as I can be near you." he explained.

He leaned forward and kissed me, and I kissed him back. _He really must love me, _I thought as we kissed, He pulled away.

"Masaru-chan, you should rest, you look tired." he said.

I shook my head.

" I must go ask the 5th!"

"I shall wait here." He said and kissed me again before I left.

He seem's so different from before, has he changed like me? If the Hokage let me in , would _h_e _too_ be allowed? I knocked on the hokages door.

"Enter." I heard her say from inside. I walked in and looked at her, her desk was covered in papers.

She looked up from her work. "Masaru, what do you need?" she said quite happily.

"I have a favor to ask."


	18. Chapter 18 Ending

_Sam: So many shows and books ending with the "good guys winning" pfft, Orochimaru is my fav :D_

_Masaru: YOU type it and its done.... pfft pfft..._

_I just want to end this story and sry about the..eh...ending....but what ever, heres the point: Masaru sticks with the Orochimaru, and he "wins" whatever! woot woot, review and feel free to give ideas for a better ending ENJOY! :D_

**Chapter 18 Ending**

I was walking away...away from Naruto and Sakura...from the village, the hokage may have not let Kabuto in but she let us leave in peace....

I seem to find myself walking back to Orochimaru along with Kabuto, once I get there, how will I be let back in? Can I bring myself to beg? Orochimaru seems like a life boat that I want to cling to, why did I leave? He will need a new vessel soon, I might not even be that vessel if I get lucky...

* * *

Kabuto opened the entrance to the new hideout and I walked in and found the door to the main room which I assumed had Orochimaru inside. I turned the knob and found Orochimaru sitting on a chair facing the door. His face expression seemed quite surprised to see me and Kabuto. I lowered my head in shame.

"Forgive me Orochimaru-sama..." I said slowly.  
"I have made my choice now and I choose to stick with it, please, let me serve you." My last words came out shameful, all these years of hating him and now actually wanting to serve him...surprised me but I like it here.

I saw him nod and he smiled evily which I have grown so attached to. I could now serve him without being his vessel for a long time and I know this is what he thinks too but who will be his vessel when time comes?

**1 month later...**

I woke and walked outside to smell the fresh air, everything seemed so normal and easy to understand than it did a month ago, Orochimaru also has a gift, he can give anyone a purpose, at least its what I believe.

"Masaru-chan, were leaving, come on." Kabuto-sempai said as he and Orochimaru-sama walked out of the hideout.

We traveled for a few days, this new hideout seems far to the west, as we were setting up for the night I sensed a group of ninjas coming in our direction.

"Orochimaru-sama, 4 are coming this way from the west." I said softly to him as he turned his head in that direction.

Four ninja burst out of the trees into our view clearly not knowing who they would find but were wanting to know who the 3 people were out here. I stared shocked at them.

"Ma...Ma..MASARU?" I heard Naruto and Sakura say.

I smiled faintly and wanted to get this over with. " Yes? what?" I said plainly trying to get to the point.

"Why are you? here? with HIM?" Naruto said and glared at Orochimaru. The other 2 on the team were confused about what was going on.

"Does it matter? Naruto, unless you want a fight, I suggest you leave." The words hurt as I spoke them but I never wanted any of these connections ever again. He stood there and I could sense a battle coming on. I drew my swords but Orochimaru held my wrist to stop my and he shook his head. I understood and we quickly disappeared before they could catch up with us.

"The 9 nine tails must not be tampered with, when his emotions run high, it can get dangerous." Orochimaru explained as we ran.

As nice as it was to see him again, I hope that I never will have to again, my new life will be kept and not tainted with anything but Orochimaru.


End file.
